bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: Of Blood and Honor Part 2c
Of Blood and Honor Part 2c As the sleek cruiser filled the viewport in front of the Lightning’s Ride, Voren marveled at the contoured lines that spoke of an artist’s hand in the design of the vessel. The Glaive had very visible weapon emplacements, however, speaking of her need for war when necessary. Almost the size of a Star Destroyer, the Antrixian warship was beautiful and intimidating at the same time. “As I was telling prior to the communication with the Glaive,” Willa began to speak again as CJ busied herself with landing procedures “Master Strykia and his brother Dontaine had a close relationship prior to the latter’s downfall.” “It’s hard to see that the boy you’ve just spoke of is the same man that you illustrated in the earlier tale.” Voren said. “According to investigations and research, Dontaine came into contact with an acolyte of Count Dooku. Her name was Sev’rance Tann. As near as I can deduce, he encountered this mysterious woman shortly after the visit I was detailing.” Willa answered. ---- Entering the garden at a brisk pace, Dontaine stopped to take in the splendor of the Strykia family garden. Trees, bushes, and flowering plants from all over the Commonwealth were kept in a climate controlled sanctuary. Their colorful vibrancy was available year round, making a peaceful retreat available to the High Lord’s family and staff all the time. Dontaine took a moment to relish in the smells and sights around him. Opening himself to the Force, Dontaine let the flood of life wash over him. And within that wash, he felt the telltale signs of youthful exuberance near him. Bursting from the bushes came young Allyson, breathing heavily and laughing as she ran. It took only a moment for the six year-old girl to notice her oldest brother standing there. A wide smile broke out on her smooth features, showing the recent loss of her two front teeth. Her new, adult teeth were just breaking through. She ran straight to Dontaine, her excitement very obvious. “Dontaine!” Allie shouted as she jumped into her brother’s arms. “You’re home!” “Yes I am, little sister!” Dontaine responded as he wrapped his sibling in a tight hug. Separating from the hug, he lifted her in the air in front of him, returning a smile to match hers. “Still strong! I knew it!” Allie squealed with delight. “Barely enough to lift you!” Dontaine stated. “You’ve grown since the last time I saw you.” “Nu-uh!” She squinted, screwing up her face to give him a look that said she didn’t believe her brother’s statement. “Mom and dad says I’m still little.” “Little Daughter of the Morning does not count as calling you little.” Dontaine said with a chuckle, referring to the nickname his parents often called his sister. “You’ll be caught up with me before you know it.” Dontaine put Allyson down just in time for three other children to burst into the entry area of the garden. The oldest Draygan immediately drew to a stop as he saw Allyson with his youngest sibling. A smile bloomed on his face at the sight of his older brother. The other two ran past Draygan before coming to a sudden stop, almost right in front of Dontaine. Looking up, the two other six year-olds were caught unaware by the presence of the oldest Strykia child standing before them. The shaggy-haired cousin, Therryn, immediately gave his older cousin a respectful bow. Lastly was Graydon. His eyes flashed with a bright blue glow which would become such a strong characteristic of his. While he attempted to hide his smile initially, Dontaine knew that his youngest brother was mocking him with feigned honor, while he was bursting to greet him. “Honored Gai’din. May you find shade and water on this day.” Graydon said, giving Dontaine an over-exaggerated bow. “Oh? And may the Force be with you to find the same, honored Gai’din.” Dontaine returned with an even deeper bow. Straightening, the brothers locked their eyes, attempting to stare each other down, the six year-old against the sixteen year-old. Smiles broke across both of their faces, almost simultaneously, resulting in both of them laughing and moving to embrace each other. Dontaine lifted Graydon up, holding him at eye level. “Did you miss me?” “Not really.” Graydon tried to say nonchalantly. His smile betrayed him. “Yeah. I didn’t miss you either.” “I’ve kept tabs on you.” Graydon said mockingly. “Cersi’s sister said you spent time on Knydia. Are you really going to marry her?” “My little brother.” Dontaine laughed. “You’ve already got a network of spies working for you. Perhaps you should be father’s heir. And no, I’m not marrying that one.” “Good. She’s power hungry.” Graydon stated. Dontaine looked to Draygan who simply shrugged and smiled. Setting Graydon down, Dontaine had to quickly fend off all of his siblings and his cousin as they tackled him to the ground. When the impromptu wrestling was over, the young Strykias were sitting in a loose circle on the ground. Dontaine lost track of time as his younger relatives bombarded him with questions about his recent adventures and wanting tales from outside the Commonwealth. ---- “According to both Lady Marissa and Master Graydon, that was the last time they remembered Dontaine being who they thought he was. Two years later, the weight of the Clone Wars and the corruption of dark emotions swayed him to evil actions.” “Willa?” Voren asked. “You said that Lord Strykia wished to have Dontaine’s death listed as being at the end of the Clone Wars. That’s not true is it?’ “For the record, although it may sound cliché,” CJ interjected “Dontaine ceased being the good brother and son when he fell to the Dark side. After that, Reaper was born. The Landsraad stripped him of all family rights, so technically, he did die.” “Cassandra is correct.” Willa added. “Unfortunate, but all together fascinating.” Voren said. “Master Graydon went on to vow to be like the man his brother should have been.” Willa stated. “In essence, he still held the memory of his brother whom he loved and respected rather than the monster he would eventually have to face. It kept him restrained for the most part, not allowing him to give in to despair. It seemed to Master Graydon as if Dontaine had split into two separate individuals, the good one dying and the monster remaining.” ---- At 20 years old, the Strykia twins had said their goodbyes, first to Aunt Moraine, Uncle Deshawn and Aleisha, then to each other. Their destinations were a secret to each other. Allyson wanted it that way, so if something happened to either of them, no one could easily track the other. Graydon had hired on with a tramp freighter captain while Allyson had departed with their Coynite friend, K’Ehleyr, for parts unknown. That had been 6 years ago. Graydon had been back to Coyn four times since then. Allyson had been there the last time, and they had spent the days together reforming the bond that the twins had always had. His mother had been right. When Allyson was by his side, he always felt like he was unstoppable. Apart, he relied on his Jinsai skills to steady his fortitude. But he always felt like his path was undefined without his family, especially his sister. Unlike the Jedi, the Jinsai believed that emotional attachments kept a person on an honorable path, not wanting to bring dishonor to those associated with that person. The new ship he was working on, the Lady Jasmyne, was by far the better of his jobs he had secured since leaving Coyn. Her captain, Marcus Morgan, was better than just a pay check. He took time to mentor Graydon in the ways of working on a freighter. He mentored him on how to slip past the Imperials and how to turn a load of rotten vegetables into a load of credits. Graydon admired the man for his spirit. For Marcus, Graydon was a young apprentice, even if he didn’t share in Marcus’s enthusiasm for shore-leave. Graydon was almost a partner, someone to watch his back. More than once, his flirting with the ladies had led to jealous husbands trying to deny Marcus the right to breathe. Graydon proved to be an effective deterrent to that happening. Marcus saw potential in Graydon. He also saw a young man that was out of his element, working on a tramp freighter. The boy had more morals than all of Darthin and that was saying a lot. Marcus even thought that he’d wished one of his children could turn out like the young lad. Graydon was handsome, courteous, and determined. Not to say that the two children he was closest to weren’t determined. They were diamonds in the rough. They were head-strong and willing to bend some morals to make a credit, just like their old man. The thing that he couldn’t wrap his brain around was the fact that Graydon had had a successive line of females throwing themselves at him. And each time, Graydon politely looked the other way, almost oblivious to the fact. Since Marcus and Graydon had started working together, Marcus had a fair share of lady friends come into his path in various ports. Graydon could have and should have, also, but chose to ignore the matter. Their current job was no different. So now here they were, traveling out of Bespin with a unique cargo, a passenger rather than freight. Corana Kord had sought the pair out in a casino on Cloud City, offering a substantial payment for passage to first Carosi XII and then on to Ord Mantell. It was going to be a job that carried some risk, Marcus knew, but well worth the payout. Apparently, Miss Kord was trying to track someone down, but he wasn’t sure to what end… yet. From the start, he knew they would have to pull out some smuggling tricks in order to finish this job. Marcus recognized Corana by the reputation of her name alone. He kept it to himself, though, and Graydon was ignorant of any knowledge of their would-be passenger. She was young and attractive, which Marcus took note of as soon as she approached the pair. But her attitude and ways seemed too much like Marcus’s daughter, CJ. That put his mind in a business frame, rather than a pleasure frame. He turned on the fatherly charm instead. That seemed to put her at ease with him and helped seal the deal of hiring the Lady Jasmyne for the transport. Marcus noticed, however, that Corana took special note of Graydon, sizing him up like a prime nerf steak, ready to be cooked and eaten. The Jasmyne was about two days out from Bespin when Marcus had to say something. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Blade, lad, come here and have a seat.” Marcus and Graydon had achieved a first name relationship by then, but Marcus also respected Graydon’s wishes to call him by his honor name around others. “What’s up, Morgan?” He responded. “Are you blind and daft?” Marcus cut straight to the point. “I’m sorry? Did I miss something?” “Damn right!” Marcus paused, took a deep breath, and then continued. “Do you see that little missy that’s been prancing around the ship?” Graydon craned around to glance back towards the cargo hold, where Corana was currently engaged in some type of aerobic stretching. “How could I not? She’s constantly in my way.” “In your way, you say?” Marcus wanted to pop him in the forehead. “Of course she’s in your way! It’s precisely what she intends to be!” “So she’s trying to slow me down and stop me from running the ship?” “She’s trying to get you into her rack, you blind fool!” Marcus said that just a touch louder than his previous statement. “Trust me when I say this, lad. That woman has you in her sights. I’ve seen the look before. She’ll get as aggressive as a mynx-cat, stalking prey.” “I haven’t even given her a hint that I’m interested or available.” Graydon responded. “Hard to get is the game that women love the best.” Marcus said with a smile and a wink. Blade had left the cockpit without saying much more in response. He hadn’t had the opportunity to be around a lot of females growing up, other than his family. He had been alright with that at the time, but now was different. He had to learn to navigate the space-lanes of relationships all on his own. But Marcus seemed to be more than willing to offer advice on the subject. To Graydon, it appeared that Marcus had more than enough experience. Putting it out of his mind, Graydon returned to his duties. Marcus watched him through the cockpit door and soon saw Corana slowly make her way around the front hold corridor, slinking off the same way that Graydon had gone. Marcus knew what was coming next. Graydon had just checked the main computer in the engineering compartment, noting that everything looked just as it should. Turning around to head up and check the navicomputer, he came face-to-face with Corana, leaning against the hatch frame. “Corana.” Graydon said cordially. “Hello, handsome.” She responded. “Care for some company?” “Actually, I was just getting ready to finish up a few ship chores…” “Chores can wait.” Corana said, interrupting him. “Blade? Such a mysterious name. Do you know how lonely space can be?” Corana asked as she began to slowly advance towards him in slow, deliberate steps. Marcus was watching down the corridor, noting that Corana was assuming a walk with a sway in the hips, chest arched outwards, and looking Graydon right in the eye with a sultry look. Chuckling, Marcus reached up and hit the activation stud, closing the cockpit door and leaving the youngsters in quiet privacy. “I… I guess it can get lonely out here. All alone.” Graydon answered and swallowed hard. Corana had moved to the point where she was practically pressed up against him. Her small frame and shorter stature, pressing against his broader size. He felt intimidated at that point, trying to maintain a polite air, while he was also trying to summon his Jinsai training to steady himself. “Every once in a while, a woman has to reach out to someone when they’re all alone.” Corana reached up and gently stroked Graydon’s cheek. “I’m tired of being alone.” “You’re not alone.” Graydon managed to answer back, but it was barely above a hoarse whisper. He had to admit to himself that Corana was beautiful. Her long brown hair and dazzling blue eyes drew his attention. Right at that moment, he was warring with himself on the inside, wanting to be the gentleman and turn her away while at the same time wanting to take her in his arms and protect her. Corana made the decision for him. Quickly, yet gently, she drew his face down towards hers, tenderly and longingly kissing him on the lips. It was soft, yet passionate, sending Graydon’s mind reeling from the contact. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity. She disappeared quickly back up the corridor before Graydon regained his composure and opened his eyes. In an almost trance like state, he finally managed to make his way out of the engineering compartment, slowly going past the cockpit door. Pausing, he knocked and informed Marcus that he was retiring for the night. Graydon was pretty sure he heard chuckling coming from the other side of the door. Graydon didn’t have to go far to get to his meager cabin. He felt like he still in a trance from the kiss when he opened the cabin door. Not really looking up, he stepped in, questioning what his next action towards Corana should be. “I was wondering if you’d take my bait?” Corana said as Graydon stepped in. Looking up, Graydon found Corana lying on her side in his bunk, propped up on her elbow, the sheet from his bunk, and little else, draped over her. “You’re not easy to read, blue eyes.” The next morning found Graydon up early, in the cockpit monitoring the navicomputer when Marcus made his way in. Marcus gave a stretch before sitting down in the chair across from the young Antrixian. “So, lad? Did you sleep well?” Marcus asked. “I’m not sure it’d be proper for me to answer that truthfully.” Graydon said with a dismissive air. “Hmm.” Marcus responded. “I imagine not, then.” “I think I see what you were getting at last night.” Graydon added. “They’re all the same.” Marcus said with a laugh. “Whether she be from Rhysa or Gallentia, a woman goes after what she wants. Especially her type.” “Her type?” “Aye.” Marcus answered. “She’s a Gallenti pirate princess. I recalled where I knew her surname from last night, well after she’d made her boarding actions against ya. I may have had a run in or two with her old man out on the Rim a few years ago.” “A princess?” Graydon asked. “Oh, sure. In a sense.” Marcus responded. “The Gallenti are run by the Brethren Lords. They’re a territory of pirates and scoundrels out near Wildspace on the Rim. A quaint place to visit if you get the chance.” “Sounds fun.” Graydon added with a hint of sarcasm. Later that day, the Lady Jasmyne had emerged from hyperspace and landed at Carosi XII. Corana had left the ship, saying that she needed to meet a contact. Her absence was short-lived and she returned to the ship within two hours, asking to get underway for Ord Mantell. While Corana had been preoccupied and distant towards Graydon prior to landing on Carosi XII, she was right back to the way she had been upon returning to the ship. Graydon was trying hard to keep from being distracted by her, but Marcus assured him that everything was fine. Marcus so much as told the young Jinsai to relax for the next day or two and take in the young lady’s company. So, when Corana snuggled against him while he worked at cleaning his blaster, he tried to return some of the affection. While touching her, Graydon felt a rare pang, possibly through the Force, coming from her. There was tension in the young woman next to him. It was less, now that she was next to him, but still, it was there. “Corana?” Graydon asked. “Are you okay?” “Hmm?” Was her initial response. “Well, yes. I’m okay. Now.” “Now?” “I’m worried about what I’m going to find at Ord Mantell.” Corana was very up front in her answer. “I feel safe now, but I’m fearing what I will discover at our next stop.” “I know Marcus said your business was your business, but now I have to ask. What are you after?” “My sister and I left the Belhov Sector two years ago.” Corana looked up at Graydon as she began her story. “We were born a year a part, which is considered a bad sign by the Codex. So, I had to wait for Bryana to come of age so we could do our First Embarkations together. At first, we traveled together, but after about six months, we separated, going our different ways. I’d lost track of her until about a month ago when I heard that she’d been wrangled by somebody and taken against her will. I started to track the trail of whoever was responsible when I ran into you two on Cloud City.” “Wait… So what happened between us… Was that a ploy to get me to help?” “No. No, not at all.” Corana answered. “I may be afraid for my sister, but I’m still a Gallenti. I saw a ‘cargo’ that I wanted to plunder. I just need to get to Ord Mantell. After that, well, I’ll leave that up to fate.” “Corana, please understand that by you telling me this, I’m obligated to help.” Graydon said, placing a caring hand on the side of her face. “Noble and sweet. Not your average spacer.” She said in response. “Where do you come from, blue eyes?” “Coyn, actually.” “Funny. You don’t look like a Coynite.” “My people are Antrixians from the Inner Rim. I grew up on Coyn, though.” Graydon responded. “I see. And now you’re obligated to help. What are you? A Jedi or something?” “Let’s go with the ‘something’, shall we?” Graydon answered, skirting the question. “Like it or not, I’m along for the ride now.” “Thank you.” Corana said, wrapping her arms around Graydon and nestling her head against his chest. Later that day, Graydon spent a fair amount of time persuading Marcus to help follow Corana’s situation through to the end. Marcus was initially resistant, chastising Graydon for getting involved. But in the end, Marcus’ nature got the best of him too, and he gave in. “You’re right lad. The lass needs help, and we’re gonna give her help. But remember that I’ve been down this space-lane before. Don’t stay longer than it takes to refuel! She’ll have you goin’ to fancy parties next, just like my former, if you let her.” It took nearly five days for the Lady Jasmyne to transit to Ord Mantell and in that time, Corana absorbed into the ship crew like an actual member. Marcus noted that the affection Graydon and Corana showed for each other was more like an actual budding relationship than a quick fling. While it was more physical during the first couple days, they began to act like a couple, definitely showing some romance for each other, after that. Upon landing, Marcus took directions from Corana and led the trio to a small cantina on the edge of what use to be a Republic base near the starport landing field. Entering, Marcus was quick to admonish everyone. “Watch yer step here, this is as much the frontier as the Rim.” Graydon and Corana nodded. Taking a seat at a back booth, Graydon began scanning the room, watching for trouble. It didn’t take long for him to notice a young human making his way towards the table. His dress was a motley combination of leather and synthfiber with a blaster hanging low on his hip. He approached the table and stopped just short, scanning the occupants. “You Kord?” He asked. “That’s me.” Corana responded. “Hmm. Too pretty to be a Gallenti, ‘specially related to the Cap.” The Human said. “Your brother sends greetings.” “What information do you have?” Corana asked sternly. Graydon and Marcus noted that the young woman was switching to more of an assertive persona. “I know this: You’re about three hours behind.” The man stated. “I pulled into system and saw a banged up Ghtroc and a star yacht hooked to each other. The Ghtroc landed here just before you. Let’s just say it’ll be staying here too.” “So what about the yacht?” Corana asked, a combination of anxiety and frustration in her voice. “The pilot said that he’d been paid to deliver a hunter and his prisoner to some politician here. The pilot on the yacht told him they was goin’ to Coruscant.” “And the delivery man?” “Dead men tell no tales, princess.” The grungy human said with a sly smile. “The yacht belongs to a Grego Waldin, some rich pad pusher.” “Thanks.” “Don’t mention it, luv.” The man said as he turned and walked away. Graydon sat there, absorbing everything before he turned to Corana. “I don’t get it. If your family’s involved, why us?” He asked. “My family, along with their ships, can’t come within a parsec of a civilized system. They all have prices on their heads, except for me… so far. The Gallenti aren't part of the Empire and ceded from the Republic, so we don’t even have citizenship. I’m lucky enough to be running around on a fake ID. That all means that my sister doesn’t fall into the database as a citizen, making her an alien to the Empire. It also means she can be sold as a slave.” “Hard to believe the Imps would do such a thing, let alone allow it.” Marcus chimed in. “No it’s not.” Graydon said. “The definition of evil has an Imperial symbol burned into it. Marcus? Can you get us on to Coruscant?’ “I knew you would ask.” Marcus said. “Aye, we can get dirt side, but we’re talkin’ about Imperial central.” “Get us planet-side and I’ll worry about the rest.” Continue Reading Category:Events